1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to computer networks, and more particularly provides a system and method for generating, transferring and using annotated universal addresses which can be presented by multimedia presentation tools, including internet browsers.
2. Description of the Background Art
One of the latest means of communication to obtain truly widespread acceptance is the medium known as the Internet. A global network, connecting millions of computers, the Internet is rapidly becoming the `ultimate` way of communication. Still, it has quite a few drawbacks. Some, like its speed (or lack thereof), are readily apparent to the regular user.
In real life, we (consciously or unconsciously) `judge a book by its cover`, i.e. we form an opinion about other people based on how they present themselves, through their style of clothing, the car they drive, their hobbies and interests, and the people they admire or detest. Users of the Internet find it virtually impossible to present themselves, other than through what they `say` in email, on newsgroups, etc. Technical users have some ability to present themselves through their web sites. However, setting up and maintaining such a presence on the web requires talents from many different disciplines, including Computer Science, Human-Computer Interface design, graphic design, fine art, and writing. It is obvious from many examples available on the web today, that not all users have all of these skills in equal proportions. As such, the Internet is essentially a faceless medium, meaning you hardly know who you're dealing with.
In the real world, when we visit a place we like, we often take home some tangible memory of that place, like photographs or souvenirs. On the web, we don't really have that option. The only `memories` we might have of where on the web we have been last week, are some rather inexpressive bookmarks that say "Welcome to the homepage of SomeCompany" (or even worse: http://www.somecompany.com/). Such references give us no (sensory) clue whatsoever as to why we liked that particular place on the web, and whether or not we might like to visit again in the future. In this sense, our exploits on the web are rather volatile; i.e. we don't have anything `tangible` by which to remember our travels.